This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project supports a number of diabetic rhesus monkeys that may be used to provide research samples for analysis or future preclinical research studies. Spontaneously occurring diabetic animals or animals that have developed diabetes during prolonged consumption of sugar (fructose) sweetened beverages are being maintained. Blood samples are drawn for clinical monitoring, and medications given to stabilize the disease.